Lithone
Lithone is a stony planet in a blue-red binary star system. The planet has been partially built over by mechanical cities drawing on the planet's geothermal power. It is inhabited by a race of robots known as the Lithones or Lithons. Unicron ate it. Fiction Cartoon continuity Lithone was destroyed by Unicron in the year 2005. Two of its inhabitants (Arblus and Kranix) seem to have had prior knowledge of Unicron's existence. The Transformers: The Movie ''The AllSpark Almanac'' The Lithons shipped medical relief supplies to both sides during the Great War. Years after the war ended, the planet has been destroyed, it is unknown how. Transformers Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II ''Transformers: Universe'' Lithone is a stony planet in a blue-red binary star system in Transformers: Universe. Lithone appears to be smaller than Earth. The planet has been partially built over by mechanical cities drawing on the planet's geothermal power. It is inhabited by a race of robots known as the Lithones or Lithons. Lithone was one of the planets that underwent cyberforming by the crew of the Proudstar; part of the process was injecting raw Ore-13 into the planet's core. Later, after sabotaging the ship, Kranix used a shuttle to try and return to Lithone, which he believed should have been sufficiently formed by then and where he last felt truly proud of their mission. Lithone was destroyed by the prototype Unicron. Two of its inhabitants (Arblus and Kranix) seem to have had prior knowledge of the prototype's existence. Later, Lithone was restored by Primus. Games ''Transformers: Devastation'' Lithone was one of the planets that underwent cyberforming by the crew of the Proudstar; part of the process was injecting raw Ore-13 into the planet's core. Later, after sabotaging the ship, Kranix used a shuttle to try and return to Lithone, which he believed should have been sufficiently formed by then and where he last felt truly proud of their mission. Notes *Lithonians are only shown to be capable of transformation in the Marvel Comic adaptation of The Transformers: The Movie (and the accompanying bios from the Transformers Universe books). The film version doesn't show them transforming. *The Lithonian models got recycled a few times for presumably non-Lithonians. The Junkion lady, Nancy, uses a Lithonian female model, and several members of the Hive from "The Rebirth" use the models before they enter their new Headmaster suits. There are also Lithonians visible in Iron Town in Victory, but it's more likely that these are indeed from Lithone. *Space Pirates! recycled the model for the Lithonian escape craft seen in The Transformers: The Movie, using it as part of a Quintesson armada. *Kranix and Arblus may not have been the only surviving members of the Lithonian species, as Lithonian character models are used frequently in the original cartoon. Don't worry Lithonian fans, they are still out there! *In the April 1986 script of the movie, Lithone was "the planet of marble," and populated by creatures of living rock. Thus, the planet's name derives from the Greek word lithos, meaning "rock", this is similar to the Rock Lords from the GoBots movie. Category:Planets Category:Colonies Category:Autobot Commonwealth Category:Destroyed Planets